


Jemma's Dragon

by justabrain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Dragon, Fluff, Gen, Inhumans (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fitz wanders into the lab one morning, he finds Jemma there, doing experiments on... a dragon?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jemma's Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Because why shouldn't Simmons have a dragon?

“Morning, Jemma,” Fitz said with a yawn as entered the lab. He looked at the screen where she was examining the results of some medical test. “What’re you doing?” 

“Trying to disprove the impossible,” she replied distractedly.

Fitz blinked. “What?” He stepped closer to the screen to get a better look at the results displayed and froze. On the desk in front of Jemma lay a small, reptilian creature with wing— “Is that a _dragon?”_ he exclaimed.

“Hm? Oh, yes.”

“A… dragon. How—”

“—is there a dragon on the table in front of me when dragons obviously don’t exist? That, my dear Fitz, is what I am trying to figure out.”

Fitz stared at the creature. It was curled around what remained of Jemma’s mug of tea, its head resting on its front paws — paws? feet? — and covering the end of its tail. _Like a cat_ , he mused with a smile. “May I?” he asked Jemma, reaching out to touch it.

Quickly, Jemma raised her arm to block his. “I wouldn’t. So far I seem to be the only person she likes. And as Hunter will tell you, her teeth are tiny but sharp.”

As Fitz withdrew his hand, the dragon opened her deep blue eyes and raised her head to peer at him. Fitz held the dragon’s gaze for a moment, before glancing back at Jemma. Deciding he wasn’t a threat, the dragon huffed, blowing smoke and sparks of a barely-lit fire out through her nostrils. As she adjusted her wings, she settled her head back on her paws and closed her eyes.

"So it's really alive?"

"And, as far as I can tell, it's really a dragon. I've done just about every test imaginable, short of dissecting the poor thing. This is its DNA,” Jemma said, gesturing to the screen.

Fitz looked at the dragon skeptically. "How did you get its DNA?" 

"Saliva. Did you know dragons like peppermint? Oh, this is weird…”

As Fitz leaned closer to Jemma to get a better look at the screen, the dragon again lifted her head. Seeing how close Fitz was to Jemma, she blew a small flame in his direction, accompanied by a large puff of smoke. Warily, Fitz moved a few inches further away, and the dragon lowered her head again, content.

“Uh, what’s weird?”

“This section of DNA is _changing_.”

“Like, inhuman changing?”

“I believe so. Some of the inhuman DNA must have somehow gotten into animals in the past.” Slowly, a smile spread on Jemma’s face, and she looked down at her reptilian guardian. “We have some friends who might like to meet you.”


End file.
